


Burning Love

by Joxie



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Light Bondage, M/M, Pain Kink, Panty Kink, burning kink, cigarette kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joxie/pseuds/Joxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen in a seriously playful mood. No pretence of a plot just smut, I wouldn’t recommend anybody try this at home….</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction! I do not know Jensen Ackles or Jared Padalecki, and I do not profit from these writings.

Jensen shifted his arms a little testing the cuffs lazily which turned into a full body stretch digging his toes into the soft duvet he was lying on. Silk panties clung to his hips cupping his cock and balls wetly. The slip slide of the thin material teased his already sensitive aching cock.

Jensen closed his eyes and breathed in deeply trying to calm the wild beating of his Heart. The stink of cigarette smoke clouded his senses and a smile tugged at his lips. He tilted his hips and tossed his head back to bare his neck as best he could.

“Wetter than any girl” Jared drawled looking down at his cast mate set out before him like an all you can eat buffet.

A husky deep chuckle escaped from Jensen’s mouth “Better than any girl.”

“Maybe you’ve had enough practice” Jared took the cigarette between his lips and drew the smoke deep into his lungs.

Removing it from his mouth again he leaned over Jensen capturing his lips and breathing the smoke into him. He then released Jensen’s mouth and stepped back to watch the smoke stream from his nose and mouth. 

“What do you deserve Jenny tell me do?” humour laced Jared’s tone.

“You I deserve you” Jensen responded with no humour at all.

“Damn right” Jared climbed onto the bed cigarette back in his mouth once more.

He straddled Jensen’s thighs one hand squeezing the silk encased cock while the other reached up to Jensen’s throat to squeeze the column gently.

Jensen grinned and wiggled happily “Is that all you’ve got little boy?”

“I’m nobodies little boy” for a fraction of a second the grip on Jensen’s neck tightened before leaving completely, Jared sat back letting his full weight rest on Jensen’s thighs.

“Little boy blue come blow my horn” Jensen smirked.

Jared studied the glowing tip of his cigarette “Pushy bottom” he said without inflection.

“I’m not a bottom” Jensen refuted. 

He flinched when Jared ran a finger down his ribs stopping at the fourth one to press down. His next action was so quick and deliberate that it made Jensen yelp. The cigarette left behind the smell of burnt flesh it hung in the air as Jensen whimpered. 

After Jared had removed the cigarette from the red flesh he rubbed a callused finger over the small wound “Such a pretty canvas you mark up so beautifully” the words came out like pray.

“Kinky bastard” Jensen accused lightly.

“Believe it” Jared growled and placed the cigarette just under Jensen’s navel making him hiss through his teeth. 

Next it landed on a hip bone and made Jensen’s whole body jerk forcing a loud moan from him. Jared leant over and caught his mouth in a deep soul destroying kiss smothering it. He pressed the cigarette to a small brown nipple and continued to swallow each moan and grunt as his due.

Jared left the bed smirking when he heard Jensen whimper in protest. He ran a hand up Jensen’s arm soothingly stopping as he came to the cuffs which he fingered lightly.

Jensen’s whimpers turned into moans when the tip of the cigarette touched his wrist gently but firmly “Hurts so good” he whispered.

“Only the best for my baby” Jared grinned as Jensen snorted his reply.

He released the cuffs and lowered Jensen’s arms, only to cuff his wrists securely in front of him “Up on your knees and face the bed board” Jared ordered flicking the ash from his cigarette. 

Awkwardly Jensen got to his knees and shuffled around to get into position. A strong large hand grasped the back of his neck applying pressure forcing Jensen’s head down until it touched the duvet. His ass presented for Jared’s use and pleasure.

Jared removed his shirt and kicked off his trainers his socks quickly following. He climbed back onto the bed and kneeled behind Jensen. Leant over him and gripped his shoulder hard enough to bruise and was rewarded with a lush moan. 

“So beautiful, so mine like this” he nipped Jensen’s neck and pulled back without releasing his hold on the shoulder.

Jared placed the tip of his cigarette a little way down from Jensen’s nape and directly against his spine. Jensen flinched and groaned appreciatively.

Jared let his hand drift down Jensen’s spine stopping every so often to mark him. To burn away his sins with the aid of a simple cigarette.

He pressed his lips to one of the small wounds and imagined he could taste Jensen’s pain. Right there in the hot salty flesh beneath his tongue and teeth.

Slowly almost reverently he kissed his way up Jensen’s spine wounds and all. Then across a shoulder blade biting down hard where it met with his strong neck. Jared covered Jensen completely skin against skin melting into him his weight pressing Jensen deeper into the bed.

Too soon for Jensen’s liking Jared sat up the cigarette back in his mouth he drew on it thoughtfully. His hand shot out and Jared yanked Jensen upright ignoring his pain filled yelp. Twisted him half way around and held him in that uncomfortable position by a bruising grip on his upper arm.

“Let me see your tongue” Jared ordered the cigarette still in his mouth, Jensen obeyed but the look he gave Jared was a telling one.

“Freeze” Jared told him.

He took the cigarette from his mouth with his free hand and looked at its glowing tip. Then in a swift movement pressed it firmly against the displayed tongue.

Jensen’s whole body jerked as he made a sound something between a yelp and a scream. Only for Jared to smother it with his mouth tasting the ash on Jensen’s tongue. Breaking contact he thrust Jensen back down onto the bed.

Jared nipped the end of the cigarette putting it out and dropped it on the bedside table. He picked up the lube and squeezed some of it onto the fingers of one hand then returned it to the table. 

“You ready?” Jared asked. 

“Yeah” Jensen gasped.

“Good” Jared nodded and firmly pushed two fingers into him without further ado.

Jensen’s back arched and he groaned “Holy hell” as Jared continued to finger him roughly.

“Fucking long fingers come in useful” Jared withdrew the said fingers “got something even better and bigger for you now” he quickly spread a fresh squeeze of lube on his cock with sure strokes.

A brief moment of probing and Jared pushed his eager cock deep into Jensen’s trembling body. He groaned when the muscle clenched tightly around him as he tried not to thrust until Jensen was ready.

Jensen muttered a string of curses under his breath finishing in a loud voice with “At fucking last.”

Jared took that as a red light and began fucking him with long powerful thrusts. All Jensen could do was take it though he didn’t seem to mind considering the noises he was making. Jared held him down sheltering him with his larger body claiming and controlling which was what Jensen needed at the moment.

Jensen’s climax tore through him like a violent whirlwind taking everything from him including consciousness. He slumped under Jared sending him into overdrive as he neared his own climax. It was only a matter of seconds before he followed Jensen into oblivion.

Jensen opened his eyes, immediately he knew he was clean and comfortable his cheek resting against Jared’s chest. He leant lazily backwards and looked up at his lover their lips met, the kiss was gentle and life affirming. Raising a hand he discovered his wrists were still cuffed but he went on to touch Jared’s lips anyway smiling when his fingers were licked and nuzzled.

“That was” Jensen seemed lost for words.

“Everything you dreamed it would be” Jared pulled Jensen close again.

“And more you dominating bastard” Jensen agreed.

“It’s just scurrilous rumours that my parents aren’t married” Jared murmured contentedly.

“Scurrilous!” Jensen snorted.

“Go to sleep you’ll need your strength for later” Jared curled around Jensen and they both went back to sleep worn out but happy.


End file.
